Věci ve tmě
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Don nechtěl myslet na tu noc, nemohl, protože to bylo tak špatné, tak strašně špatné… Upozornění: dub-con, sibling incest, angst


Don se rozhlédl po baru, trochu váhavě, protože i když byl v barech skoro jako doma (ne že by nedělal nic jiného, než vysedával po barech a pil, dobře, čas od času ano, ale nikdy to nebylo pravidlem, jen měl s bary své zkušenosti, rozhodně dost na to, aby nebyl nervózní, když do jednoho vejde), tohle nebylo nic, co by se mu někdy dřív stalo. Opravdu ne, protože _Charlie_ – Charlie byl slušný kluk, mnohem slušnější než on, a Don ho nikdy dřív nemusel vyzvedávat opilého.

Nikdy, až dneška a Don opravdu nechtěl vědět, jestli ho má Charlie nějak zvlášť označeného v seznamu, něco jako _tomuhle volejte, až nebudu schopný sám slézt z barovky_, nebo měl jeho číslo nastavené jako jedničku v rychlé předvolbě nebo co, nebo jak ten zatracený barman sakra věděl, že má volat zrovna jemu, ani to, proč konkrétně se Charlie rozhodl pořídit si otravu alkoholem. Nechtěl nad tím přemýšlet, vůbec nechtěl vědět, co se Charliemu honilo hlavou, chtěl ho jenom odvézt domů a hodit ho – nechat ho spát, aby se vzpamatoval, ať už šlo o cokoli, a pak se ztratit do svého bytu, aby se na něj nemusel dívat.

Protože _Charlie_…

Don polkl a několikrát se zhluboka nadechl, aby potlačil tu pachuť, co cítil v ústech. Vlastně o nic nešlo, jen si tady Charlieho vyzvedne a odveze ho odsud, protože tohle by udělal každý bratr, a Charlie _byl_ přece pořád jeho bratr, a tohle nijak nesouviselo s tím, co –

Správně. Jen ho odsud odveze a pak se může dál pokoušet zapomenout na všechno, co se stalo, protože ono se _stalo_ a protože táta se ho nejpozději za dva tři dny zeptá, proč už se tak dlouho nebyl podívat doma a proč v pátek nepřišel na večeři, i když uvařil jeho oblíbené jídlo, a protože věděl, že výmluvy na to, že má moc práce, nebudou fungovat navždy.

Musel na to zapomenout a zase se začít chovat normálně. Jako _předtím_.

Musel, jenže _nemohl_, protože na to Charlie neměl právo, neměl udělat nic z toho, nikdy, nic z toho, co mu –

Don potřásl hlavou a na pár vteřin pevně zavřel oči, a pak je zase otevřel a snažil se nepřemýšlet, když se odevzdaně rozhlédl po baru, srdce divoce bušící. Ještě nikdy neměl z baru husí kůži, opravdu ne, většinou měl k barům spíš pozitivní vztah, ale tady byla už skoro tma a jen málo posledních vytrvalců (_zoufalců_), kteří si ho ani v nejmenším nevšímali, a Don nemá rád tmu, nikdy neměl rád tmu. Nebál se jí, to nikdy, jen… tma byla tak… Don je agent a moc dobře ví, co se děje, když se nikdo nedívá, a jaké strašné, strašlivé věci se dějí ve tmě a taky –

Don sebou trhnul a na okamžik zatoužil utéct, odejít někam pryč, někam _daleko_, aby se už nikdy nemusel vrátit a podívat se na svého bratra, jenomže to nešlo, a on konečně našel Charlieho, ty tmavé kudrny, které končily kousek pod ušima, a rovnou linku zad, jak Charlie seděl na barové stoličce, zády k němu a s rameny svěšenými dopředu. Jednou rukou si podpíral sklopenou hlavu, na pultu před ním prázdná lahev vodky, a mírně se kolébal ze strany na stranu pod barmanovým nervózním pohledem, a pak zvedl volnou ruku a nepřítomně se poškrábal za krkem, prsty elegantní a ten pohyb jen o trochu hrubší, než bylo třeba.

Don polkl a bezděky se zachvěl, po páteři mu přejel mráz, od krku až úplně dolů, mezi půlky, jako by to byly nehty na dlouhých, štíhlých prstech, stejně, jako tomu bylo tehdy, té noci, kdy on a Charlie…

Zaťal ruce v pěsti, až se mu nehty bolestivě zaryly do kůže dlaní, a přinutil se zklidnit svůj zrychlený, nepravidelný dech.

Nechtěl myslet na tu noc, _nemohl_, protože to bylo tak špatné, tak strašně špatné a –

Rozhodně vykročil k baru a snažil se předstírat, že si sám nevšiml, jak se mu třesou kolena.

„Charlie," zamumlal a mlčky kývnul na barmana, který vypadal, že se mu ulevilo, že se Don konečně objevil, a pak vzal bratra za rameno a obrátil ho k sobě a Charlie toho musel vypít ještě víc, než si myslel, protože se na vysoké židli nebezpečně zakýval a málem z ní spadl, ale vypadalo to, že to je to poslední, co ho trápí.

Charlie se na něj zadíval, a když se mu povedlo zaostřit pohled na jeho tvář, pootevřel pusu a roztřeseně se nadechl, oči zalité slzami. „Donny," zašeptal a nepřestal se na něj dívat. Ramena se mu roztřásla.

Don zaťal zuby. Tohle nešlo. Jak si jenom mohl myslet, že by to mohlo fungovat? Jak si mohl myslet, že to zvládne, přijet sem pro něj a _podívat_ se na něj a hrát si na starostlivého bratra a předstírat, že se nic nestalo, po tom, co Charlie… Jak mohl být tak naivní?

Don pohodil hlavou a beze slova Charliemu pomohl dolů z barovky, a pak ho zachytil, když se zapotácel, vzal ho za ramena a nasměroval ho ke dveřím. „Jdeme domů, Charlie," oznámil a postrčil ho, aby ho rozpohyboval, ale Charlie klopýtl, a tak ho chytil a s bezmocným povzdechem ho objal kolem pasu a přehodil si jeho paži přes ramena a napůl ho táhl, napůl nesl ke dveřím, protože Charlieho nohy spíš překážely, než aby k něčemu byly, a přitom se snažil ovládnout ten podivný pocit v žaludku a předstírat, že se mu nedělá zle, že se vlastně nic neděje, protože tohle byl _Charlie_ a právě teď potřeboval jeho _pomoc_.

„Donnie," zabroukal Charlie tlumeně a zabořil mu tvář do krku. Tlumeně vzlykl a Dona na kůži zastudily jeho slzy a on zabojoval s nutkáním Charlieho odstrčit, dostat se od něj co nejdál, aby se na něj nemusel už nikdy v životě podívat, protože _nemohl_ a nechtěl, ale Charliemu se podlomila kolena a on ho znovu chytil, pevněji, aby neupadl.

Charlie mu zaryl nehty do ramene a opřel se tváří o to druhé. „Promiň mi to, Donny," zamumlal, jeho slova slabá a mírně zmatená a špatně srozumitelná, „promiň, nevím, jak jsem to mohl udělat, tak strašně moc mě to mrzí…"

„Mlč, Charlie," požádal ho Don přiškrceným hlasem a koutkem oka se odvážil podívat se po barmanovi, ale ten si jich nevšímal, evidentně plně uspokojený skutečností, že si pro jeho opilého zákazníka někdo přišel, aby ho odvedl pryč a postaral se, aby se dostal bezpečně domů, protože jistě, jedna věc bylo to, že se to stalo – a, bože, jak se to jen mohlo stát, nikdy se to nemělo stát! – ale to, že by se o tom někdo dozvěděl, že by někdo _věděl_, co on a Charlie… _Ne_.

„Mlč a _pojď_," řekl Don tvrdě a znovu ho postrčil a Charliemu se konečně povedlo rozhýbat nohy, jakkoli nejistě, aby ho mohl následovat, paži pořád pověšenou kolem Donových ramen.

Charlie párkrát polkl a Dona napadlo, jestli náhodou nebude zvracet, ale ovládl se a udržel si všechen ten alkohol v sobě, což byl skoro zázrak, protože Charlie nikdy nebyl moc dobrý v celém tom _udržet v sobě alkohol_.

„Chtěl jsem zapomenout…" oznámil Charlie najednou a na okamžik to znělo skoro střízlivě, jako by byl opravdu při smyslech, a Don se zachvěl, protože Charlie neměl být při smyslech a neměl mluvit o tomhle, neměl mu _připomínat_ –

Don nic neřekl a pomohl mu do auta, dokonce mu pomohl připoutat se, protože si nemohl pomoct, ale beze slova, a bez přímého pohledu, i když se po něm Charlie otáčel a snažil se pohlédnout mu do očí, nasedl do auta a nastartoval, rozhodnutý dojet domů tou nejkratší možnou cestou, vyklopit Charlieho, postarat se o něj a pak se někam ztratit a dát si pivo.

Nebo deset.

„Řekni, kdyby ti bylo zle," přikázal tlumeně, ani se na bratra nepodíval.

Charlie neodpověděl, jen dlouze vydechl a opřel si hlavu o okýnko. „Jsem špatný člověk, Done," řekl jasně, i když mu jednotlivá slova pořád trochu splývala dohromady. „_Špatný_. Neměl bych tě milovat, víš? Nikdy jsem tě neměl milovat. To, co jsem…" Polkl a zadíval se ven, na ubíhající cestu, ruce, které měl položené na stehnech, se mu zkroutily a nehty, pod kterými byla za každých okolností alespoň trocha křídy, tak jako pod těmi Donovými vždycky zůstávala stopa po oleji na zbraně, se mu zaryly do hrubé látky kalhot. Chvíli těžce oddychoval, než se odvážil znovu se na Dona podívat. Tváře měl vlhké. „Mrzí mě to, Done, strašně mě to mrzí."

Don sevřel prsty volant, tak pevně, až mu klouby prstů zbělely. „Sklapni, Charlie," procedil mezi zuby, pohled upřený na silnici, ale neviděl ji, protože v tu chvíli měl před očima tu chvíli, tu noc o několik týdnů dříve, kdy zůstal na noc ve svém starém pokoji a Charlie za ním přišel uprostřed noci, přitiskl se k němu a políbil ho.

Don se trhaně nadechl, protože tak to celé začalo, lehkým, skoro tázavým polibkem v noční tmě, když byl Don unavený a rozespalý a zmatený a nevěděl, co má dělat, protože tohle byl Charlie a Charlie neměl nikdy nic takového udělat, nikdy za ním neměl přijít a políbit ho, protože byli bratři, sakra, byli _bratři_ a Charlie ho i přesto líbal a tiskl se k němu a Don _nevěděl_, nevěděl, jak tomu zabránit, když se Charlie vmáčkl k němu pod přikrývku, aby ho mohl sevřít v pevném objetí a přitisknout se k němu po celé délce těla, tak, jak to bratři nikdy dělat neměli, nevěděl, co dělat, protože Charlie byl jeho bratr, jeho malý bratr, kterému kdysi zalepoval rozbité koleno a učil ho, jak dát ránu pěstí, když si na něj dovolovaly starší děti, a pomáhal mu stěhovat nábytek v pokoji, když se Charlie někdy ve čtrnácti letech rozhodl, že postel u stěny má každý a on to chce _jinak_, a Don mu nechtěl ublížit, _nemohl_ mu ublížit, nemohl ho odmítnout, protože to byl _Charlie_.

A tak to dovolil a nebránil se, když Charlie začal svlékat nejdřív jeho a potom sebe, neodporoval, když si ho pod sebou Charlie obrátil na břicho, aby mohl – a ublížil jim oběma.

„Mrzí mě to," zavzlykal Charlie na místě spolujezdce. „Done. _Mrzí mě to_."

Ano, Dona to taky mrzelo. Že to zkazili. Že si nemohli udržet ten hezký vztah, co si po všech těch letech vybudovali.

Že to pokazili, možná napořád, _pravděpodobně_ napořád, protože teď, když pomalu projížděli ulicí, kde oba dva vyrostli, Don s rukama těsně sevřenýma kolem volantu a Charlie s hlavou opřenou o boční okýnko a slzami v očích, bylo jasné, jak rozbité to – jejich bratrství – ve skutečnosti je.


End file.
